falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Lionheart and Mouse
|title = The Demon |race = Canterlot Ghoul, Bat pony (Lionheart) Mouse (Mouse-Formerly Dragon) |faction = Tenpony Tower Princess Luna's Nightguard - former |family = Afterword: |eyes = Yellow with Draconic Irises (Lionheart) Pink (Mouse) |coat = None (Lionheart) White (Mouse) |cutie mark = Unknown (Lionheart) |sex = Male (Lionheart) Female (Mouse) |statusintro = Alive |headerfontglow = grey }} Lionheart is a Canterlot Ghoul Bat pony, who formerly served as part of Princess Luna's royal guard. Mouse is a white mouse that breathes Pink Cloud. They were recruited by Homage prior to Chapter 44, but are introduced in that chapter. History Lionheart's Background All that is known of Lionheart's past is that he served as part of Princess Luna's honor guard, and has in the past flown her Sky Chariot. He is now a Canterlot Ghoul. At some point prior to the final strike on Canterlot, Princess Luna enchanted all of her guards' armor to make them all speak with the Royal Canterlot Voice at all times. It is unknown how he became partnered with Mouse, likely the two encountered each other whilst still in Canterlot. Mouse's Background Mouse was formerly a Dragon that lived beneath Canterlot. (hinted to be the mother of the dragons born in Canterlot prior to the Last Day: including Spike) Prior to her transformation, she had been fused with her hoard by Pink Cloud, and infused with enough of it that she began breathing it instead of fire or smoke. As a curative measure, a crazed Alicorn devised a spell to turn the dragon into something that would pose less of a threat. This spell was tied to a fireworks display in Princess Luna's chambers, and triggered by Littlepip. It is unknown how Mouse and Lionheart first encountered each other and became partners. Together Lionheart and Mouse formed a formidable duo, Lionheart's flight and combat experience allowed them to take down Enclave attackers and fly around the wasteland quickly. Mouse's ability to breath pink cloud is also a potent weapon in their arsenal. They had gained the nickname 'The Demon' from the Enclave and took out Enclave Cloudships attacking the Wasteland. The duo were part of the massive attack Littlepip had planned against the Enclave's S.P.P control tower at Neighvarro, both of them providing valuable combat assistance. Lionheart personally rescued Ditzy Doo after she performed a Sonic Radboom to clear a large portion of the cloud cover. Afterword Lionheart, after rescuing Ditzy Doo, would go on to form a romantic relationship with the ghoul mare. The two ghouls would continue to run Ditzy's delivery service 'Absolutely Everything' and raise Ditzy's adoptive daughter, Silver Bell. Safety Precautions Due to the dangers of Mouse breathing Pink Cloud, the two of them have devised a safe means of transport for the transformed Dragon in enclosed spaces: She seals herself inside a hamster ball that has been fused shut by Pink Cloud and is completely airtight. While it is not known if there are other measures involved in containing the substance within the hamster ball, it seems likely. Traits Personality Little is known about either, except that Homage trusted them well enough to entrust them with Littlepip's Memory Orb #8 (that one). Appearance Lionheart is described by Littlepip as gaunt and coatless, with a pale, sickly white body, draconic eyes, and large, leathery, bat-like wings. In addition, he is fused to his armor like Steelhooves. Mouse is described as a white mouse with pink eyes. Skills Lionheart is shown to be a capable flyer and combatant. His armour (and being a Canterlot ghoul) makes him extremely resistant to damage. He also has a 'PipLeg' that he can activate or interface with speakers to emit the same necrotic effect other Canterlot transmitters have. Mouse has the ability to breathe concentrated Pink Cloud at will, though she cannot stop herself from exhaling at least some of the substance involuntarily as well. Between the two of them, they are the only combatants known to have taken down an Enclave Raptor in combat. Relationships Littlepip - Lionheart and Mouse are introduced to Littlepip and her friends for the first time in Chapter 44, but are mentioned in prior chapters as "Lion & Mouse" by DJ Pon3. Homage - She recruited the pair and sent them along to Spike's cave Princess Celestia - Mouse taught Princess Celestia the dragon magic she used to send scrolls to Spike. Princess Luna - Lionheart was one of Princess Luna's guard Bat Ponies prior to the war. Ditzy Doo - Marries Lionheart after chapter 45. Appearances in Side Stories Silence Lionheart was briefly mentioned by Zero while making his escape from Mount Gallopmore with Tootsie Roll and Bob. Mouse, however, was never mentioned. Notes *Lionheart's appearance is based on the guards accompanying Princess Luna to Ponyville's Nightmare Night celebration in the episode Luna Eclipsed (Season 2, Episode 4). *Lionheart is the name of a game that uses the SPECIAL system, much like Fallout. Category:Fallout: Equestria Minor Characters Category:Dragon Category:Ghouls Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Batpony